


Hair Conundrum

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Love, One Shot, Smooching, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris helps Susie out with her excruciatingly large amount of hair.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me an hour and like 10 extra minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1hInspired by drawings that give Susie a shit ton of hair, enough for Kris to pretty much hide inside.
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 32





	Hair Conundrum

Kris was walking. Was walking to Susie’s humble abode, in fact.

Apparently, Susie needed his help in one matter… Regarding her hair.

It wasn’t a secret to nobody that she had long hair, hell, it was so long that Kris could easily hide in all that hair of hers. Full height and she could carry him around secretly… Of course, this was an abnormality, but the truth is that Susie wasn’t really keeping watch of her hair, just letting it grow for all of her seventeen years of which she was existing.

Never did she get a haircut, never she got her hair dyed… She was only washing it and well, neatly hiding it in ways that people wouldn’t understand.

The image was clear to Kris, people knew of Susie’s long hair, but the hair they all saw was only scratching the surface. Reality was much bigger.

Her hair was like a fourth dimension. She could hide her hair by knitting it together until all the hair baggage is inside, hidden by the borders of her hair bushes.

Kris witnessed her hair in full glory only once, when he had to get her to go to school together one day, he was surprised to see that a familiar mauve dragon was nowhere to be found… A beast covered completely by pecan hair greeted him instead that day…

However, that’s a different story, to be told another day. Now, he had a matter to go and groom that hair, since Susie requested for his help in the matter.

As the human went, he had thoughts about how he’d be able to do her hair well… And truth was, he was afraid of it. Not like, afraid to even approach but more like he was afraid to get lost in it. After all… Hair is thick and if there’s a lot of such hair, may the Angel help you.

Kris was prepared. He took quite a bit of his apple shampoo for the occasion and didn’t forget to bring bigger hair brushes, ones that his mother used, he also didn’t forget the lotion he used himself and to be safe he borrowed a haircutting book from the library… After all, she could request for her hair to be trimmed or made entirely into something else.

Though, that’d be known soon, best not to keep the gal waiting, he thought. He stood next to her front door, and banged on the door with his foot. His hands, after all, were busy with bags of things.

It didn’t take long for the dragoness to greet him, the door was opened and he was welcomed in by Susie indeed, not the hair monster.

“Sup nerd, thanks for comin’... It’s great that you can… H-help me with this.” - She said, slightly tripping over her own words due to the sheer amount of unknowingness that she had faced right now. A friend of hers, helping her with something personal? That was still a territory that wasn’t walked for her, though she was very happy inside to have little footsteps appearing on her friendship’s path.

Kris just nodded to her, making his way into the house. As he set his feet inside of the hallway, he looked at Susie’s hair… Or, more like, let his eyes fall, inspecting its height. Her hair was big and spread around; it went from her full height. She was 7’3 feet, and she was considered quite a giant. Though, her hair was even more giant, having at least another foot added onto it. To top it off, her hair was messy, undid and unwashed, seemed to feel thick.

Kris, was thrown off by the sight. His items threatened to fall from his grasp but he didn’t let that happen. He placed the bag with scissors and all on the floor, holding onto the washing supplies instead. Without a word, he grabbed Susie’s hand and made his way to the bathroom.

“What the--?” - Was all that Susie could say, completely astonished by the human’s strength, as he had no problem pulling her. Of course, she played along so she wouldn’t fall. Though, it made her chuckle as she understood that Kris could potentially make her fall.

Kris was a wimp, of course but if he had determination flowing inside, then he could make mountains bend. His eyes glew with the familiar red hue, that’s considered a signal that his determinative powers were in action. He arrived at the bathroom.

“Huh… It’s big. I guess… How are we gonna do this?” - He questioned, eyeing the room in search of solution.

“I’ll sit at that corner, with my shirt on, I guess. Any objections?” - She said, eyeing the human in question, noticing the odd hue.

“None at all, not old enough to do anything frisky anyway.” - Kris responded, a chuckle following afterwards. - “Alright, so, sit there then, I’ll get stuff ready.” 

“‘Kay.” - Susie uttered, taking a sit in her bath, clothed. Shorts and a white/blue t-shirt she wore underneath her purple jacket. An unmistakable classic of attire.

Kris took out a shampoo bottle followed by a rinse conditioner bottle and a smaller bottle of lotion. He turned on the shower and turned on the water, making it warm and pleasant. First, he completely moisturized Susie’s hair with tap water, gently going through it with his hands as the shower kept making the waterfall on it. He undid the various conundrums in the hair, solving them like typical puzzles in the dark world. Next, he tried to set the hair some sort of a pattern to move by, choosing for it to head downwards. As he was done by setting the hair up, he made the shower’s water pressure smaller and dumped at least half of the shampoo bottle on her hair. He started spreading the magical shampoo inside her hair, brushing and rubbing each chunk and line.

Susie felt something… Nice. Something calming and pleasant from Kris’s little hands working masterfully inside of her hair. They went above and beyond, to the left and to the right, they untangled something there, while brushing something there.

Kris then turned off the shower completely, and moved onto the hair’s trail, adding a bit more of the shampoo. After he was done with that, he got to the most interesting part (in his humble opinion) - the scalp.

His hands went through the hairy barrier, making their way on Susie’s head, his hands worked pleasantly, and he could swear with his life that Susie slightly whimpered. He also heard her hail thumping on the surface of the bathroom, and while his heart was beating very fast and he found it cute, he kept on working, saving the compliments and teasing until later.

Though, he’d not be him if he wouldn’t draw at least one little tease out.

“Susie?” - He questioned quietly, a smile formed on his face.

“Mmmh… Yeah, Kris?~” - She said, a voice sounding quite otherworldly from her usual meaner sounding tone.

With a smirk, he continued. - “You do know that I can hear your whimpers and your tail banging down there, right?”

“Ah… I do but…” - She began her speech, voice still sounding relaxed. - “They’re feelings, dude…”

Susie gave a small shrug to him, who then nodded with a small grin.

“Huh… I suppose that’s true.” - He had said, inching in closer to her ear. - “I think it’s very cute.”

“Whuuuh?” - She quickly reached away, her hand fell on her cheek, her face turned away from the human. Voice, while agitated, spoke. - “S-Shut up, dude..!”

“I’m teasing you. But I’m saying the truth, you know that, right?” - He continued, looking into the mirror for Susie to see his cocky grin. After all, the bathroom mirror was hanged beside her, to her dismay.

“Ugh… S-Sure.” - She agreed, while Kris continued rubbing her head, cheeks and on.

Susie didn’t try to bicker around, she knew that this was help, despite her not being so sure in letting Kris touching her head. She did, however like it, though it’s not the time to tell him that. Not yet, at least.

Kris then, with shampoo applied, moved on to reach the shower and enable it again, now he washed out all of the shampoo from her hair, rubbing it once again. It didn’t take too long, and when he was done, he went on to apply a bit of the rinse conditioner on her hair, just rubbing it in and washing it afterwards. There’s not much you can do with it, after all.

As he was done, he quickly dried her hair with a hair dryer, noticing her purrs and murmurs all about, he chuckled a bit here and there while he did it, of course. How could one not, anyway?

Then, as he was finally done, he took out the lotion bottle, dumped a little bit on his hand, and moved on to apply it on her hair, correcting it in various ways. When that was done, he took one of his bigger brushes (bag of which he didn’t even notice Susie bringing in with her), and started brushing her hair, making it nice and good. Time passed by, minutes, they didn’t really speak. Susie was entranced by the power of the pleasant hair brushing, Kris was too focused on doing stuff right to speak.

Didn’t take too long for him to be done. With a quick pat on the shoulder, he stood up, gathered his things in bags again, and let the room to leave Susie out to change clothes.

Then, she went out of the room and looked at Kris expectantly.

“So… How do I look?” - She asked, eyeing the human’s head and body language intently.

He smiled and went behind her, stepping inside her hair. She was confused, and almost had done one of her trademark surprised poses, though as she realized that Kris was completely hidden by her hair, she understood that doing that probably wouldn’t end up well.

Then, he left it as quickly as he came. He flashed a thumbs up to her.

“N-nice… Y’know, I gotta thank you and… You know, we both like each other a lot so…” - She said, moving to say things too quickly for her taste, but it worked for her anyway.

Kris’ eyebrow raised, then, Susie quickly yanked the human and they sat together on the couch, then she did something interesting.

She threw her hair on them both to use as a blanket. It covered them in a way that they were under an actual blanket. Susie’s snout found the human’s face, and placed a firm smooch on his cheek.

“Thanks… I really like how fluffy it feels now.”

“No problem, Susie.” - He had replied, returning the smooch on her scaly skin as well.

Then, their eyes submerged from the hair and they looked at each other, chuckling heartily at what had been done. What a wonderful day, what a wonderful couple.


End file.
